Voulez-vous coucher avec moi
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: AU. —¿En serio no eres un violador? ...—¿Quieres que lo sea Amu-chan? [Amu POV]
1. Para Siempre

**Rated: M**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno, ligero Ooc, universo alterno y contenido lemon, no apto para sensibles :v**

 **Declaimer: Shugo Chara** **© PEACH-PIT (#Respect)**

* * *

~ **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi~**

 **·**

 _Tú sabes que quieres que estemos juntos y yo quiero pasar mi noche contigo. Ven conmigo esta noche y podemos hacer que dure para siempre.- The Veronicas._

 ** _·_**

—Lo siento, Amu-chan, debes haberme malinterpretado…

Lo miré sin poder creérmelo.

Sus ojos rubí estaban apenados y su rostro en sí estaba compungido.

— ¿Q-qué?

Él llevó su mano a su nuca y se rascó nerviosamente, mirando en otra dirección antes de suspirar.

—Tengo novia, Amu-chan.

Mi mundo se detuvo.

—Llevo ocho años con ella y estamos de novios hace dos meses… planeamos casarnos pronto.

 _Quiero irme de aquí._

—No podemos tener novio el primer año, la hermandad lo prohíbe, pero no quería dejarla así que mentí al respecto… Yo no quise que tomaras la impresión equivocada, sólo estaba siendo amable.

Mi vista se volvía borrosa, las lágrimas estaban por salir.

—Y-yo… Lo siento-o mu-mucho, Tadase-kun—dije como pude—. D-d-debes de sentirte muy incómodo en este momento, debes pensar que soy p-patética.

—N-no, Amu-chan yo-

Puse una mano en su delante sin dejar que terminara su oración.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, lamento esto y nos vemos—me despedí apresuradamente con una sonrisa forzada antes de dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

Oí como el rubio llamaba por mí pero no me di la vuelta, no podía seguir en ese lugar, debía de irme y esconderme en algún hoyo en lo más profundo del mundo. Así que me escabullí entre la multitud, sin hacer mucho caso a las quejas/disculpas de alguna persona que pasaba, de esta manera me habría paso entre ellos y escapaba fácilmente.

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo veinte años y estoy cursando mi segundo año en la Universidad de Kansai. Tercer ciclo de la carrera de Derecho… De sólo pensar en la carrera me dan ganas de golpearme contra algo. Había entrado a la Universidad con la idea de encontrar algo que me gustara… Y al conocerlo había sido persuadida a introducirme en las leyes. Grave error.

Hotori Tadase tenía veinte años igual que yo, desde el momento en que lo vi no dejé de pensar en él. Era amable, atento, caballeroso, sincero, dulce, honesto, solidario y entre otras cosas que describirían a una persona de cuentos de hada. Él y yo habíamos quedado infinitas veces en estudiar juntos, había buscado cualquier excusa para ello durante un año… Él siempre aceptaba incómodo, no me rechazaba, pero yo pensé que se incomodaba porque sentía algo por mí. Que equivocada había estado.

Mis piernas se movieron por si solas y cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo,entre avenidas, calles y volteando esquinas. Quería huir, ir a casa y llorar a mi madre, decirle que tenía el corazón destrozado.

El celular comenzó a vibra en mi bolsillo pero no me importó, sabía que podía ser Tadase-kun o Rima, quien me había advertido. Mi mejor amiga me había dicho que pensara muy bien en lo que haría, porque era raro que un chico guapo, inteligente y simpático estuviera soltero. _Debí haber ido contigo al concierto hoy._ Ella había hecho de todo para que evitara esta locura, me había detenido muchas veces y ahora yo no sabía que hacer conmigo misma.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza evitando miradas, las lágrimas humedeciendo mi rostro, sin tomar mucha importancia de donde estaba… Había desperdiciado un año en una persona que no se fijaría en mí ni aunque yo le diese todo. _Él ya tiene a alguien._ No me importaba lo que me pasara, de verdad que no.

Y por esa misma razón terminé chocando contra algo cayendo sentada.

Me quejé en el suelo tocándome la cabeza ligeramente, aunque lo que más dolía era el trasero por el impacto con el suelo.

— ¿Qué no ves por dónde vas?

Por un momento olvide el dolor y levanté el rostro, no me había chocado con algo sino con alguien.

— ¡¿Disculpa?!—pregunté indignada.

—No te disculpo—soltó molesto—, tu cabezota me ha dolido.

Me puse roja de la furia que sentía.

— ¿Y tu crees que no me dolió a mí?

Sonrió de lado con arrogancia.

—Si te dolió fue porque aquí—dijo señalándose el pecho—hay músculo y está duro.

Abrí mi boca y la cerré nuevamente, quería callarlo de alguna forma pero no se me ocurría nada.

—Pues-

—Espera, estás llorando—agregó agachándose a mi altura.

Sentí aún mis mejillas rojas pero no sabía si era el enojo aún o los nervios que esos ojos azules me provocaban al mirarme fijamente.

—N-no.

—No te pregunte, estoy diciendo lo que veo—dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, observándome bien—, ¿te han hecho algo? ¿Robado? ¿Asaltado? ¿Violado?

Negué con la cabeza más avergonzada que antes y miré en todas direcciones. _¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?_

Me fijé recién en donde estaba, mitad de la calle, era de noche y no parecía una zona apropiada para caminar sola. Debido a esa razón él estaba preocupado.

—Oye—llamó poniendo una mano en mi hombro—, no debes callarte si es que te han hecho al-

— ¡Creo que se fue por aquí!

El grito femenino llegó a lo lejos, tal vez volteando la esquina de donde estábamos.

Su expresión fue de total fastidio.

—Carajo.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se metió en el callejón más cercano, llevándome con él tomada del brazo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Qué mierda te pas-!

—Shhh. Cállate—ordenó abrazándome con fuerza, agachándose y a mí con él para quedar en cuclillas ambos del lado de un gran contenedor de basura.

El hedor me inundó casi por completo, de no ser por aquel perfume de hombre muy parecido al que recordaba de mi padre. Aquel aroma venía del desconocido que me tenía presa y con la boca cerrada, mientras él asomaba un poco la cabeza. Viendo hacia afuera del callejón.

— ¡HEY! ¡Dijiste que había venido por aquí!—exclamó una voz femenina.

— ¡Pero yo también vi a Ikuto-sama por aquí!

— ¡Pues no está!

Una discusión de un grupo de chicas comenzó, se oía bastantes voces, entre chillonas y otras no tanto, todas hablando de un tal: Ikuto-sama.

— ¡Justo cuando regresó a Japón!

— ¡Yo sólo quería tocarlo!

— ¡Y yo también!

La discusión entre las chicas fue aumentando, me hacían pensar que eran bastantes por el barullo que se había formado. Ellas ahora se echaban la culpa la una a la otra, temía porque pronto se comenzaran a pegar y hubiera heridos y-

— ¡CHICAS! ¡PODEMOS IR AL HOTEL DONDE ESTÁ HOSPEDADO!—gritaron algunas de las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Todas celebraron la idea, o al menos eso me pareció por el grito que escuché, rápidamente comenzaron a correr, se escuchaban bastantes pasos. Como un ejército en entrenamiento, pero este se alejaba cada vez más.

Pronto el agarré en mis hombros se fue liberando hasta dejar de existir completamente. Porque quien antes me tenía presa se asomaba hacia afuera del callejón de ladrillos mirando en todas direcciones.

Me puse de pie, acomodándome un poco la ropa que de seguro estaban mal puestas y caminé fuera del callejón a diferencia de él. Seguía viendo en todas direcciones.

En el suelo encontré carteles y cintas y demás papeles… _Ikuto-sama es vida._ Se leía en un cartel con letras azules, en otro había un número telefónico… _¿Qué mierda?_

—Oye… esto… ¿cómo te llamas?

Me giré, observándolo aún en el callejón, como si temiera de algo.

—Amu.

—Amu, ¿alguna chica cerca?

—Pues yo—dije divertida, con las manos en mi cintura.

—Hablo en serio—soltó amargado—, Amu.

Mi nombre sonó tan extraño que me estremeció un momento, era eso o sus ojos fijamente en mí persona.

—Pues…

Me fijé en ambas direcciones, algo nerviosa aún por sentir su mirada en mí. Caminé hacia atrás para ver volteando la esquina, tal vez había alguien por ahí. Pero como supuse todo estaba desértico, una señora que sacaba la basura y un par de perros ladrando.

—Despejado, diría yo—aseguré volviendo a donde estaba él, quien me miró dudoso—. En serio—juré levantando mi mano derecha.

—Hmp.

Caminó entonces más tranquilo y miró por cuenta propia, llevó sus ojos al cielo y luego sacó su celular de su bolsillo… Ahora que me percataba, tenía puesto un traje de gala. Camisa, pantalón y zapatos negros y una corbata de lazo blanca. Tenía unos lentes de montura no muy gruesa en el bolsillo de su camisa, pero se veían bien _hípsters._

Lo vi entretenido con el celular, parecía buscar algo, así que yo hice lo mismo. En vez de irme a otro lado, podía irme de ahí pero… _¡AJ! ¡MIRA ESE HOMBRE!_ Mis sentidos no se despegaban de él, así que preferí entretenerme con el celular… Quince llamadas perdidas, siete de Rima, cuatro de mi madre, dos de mi padre, una de Ami y la última de Tadase… Recordar la escena de hace unas horas me provocó una tristeza inmensa, llenándome los ojos de lágrimas, pero de rabia conmigo misma. Debí de haber pensado mejor las cosas, ni si quiera un modelo podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

Sí, modelo, no hay otra razón por la que se estaba escondiendo de una multitud de fanáticas enloquecidas, enamoradas y muy desesperadas. Porque si lo miraba bien no podía ser actor… Veo suficientes películas y novelas con Rima como para no reconocerlo. Un cantante tampoco, Yaya ama el J-Pop y J-Rock como para no saber si era uno muy conocido… No tenía pinta de deportista, así que era imposible en mi opinión-

—Utau, no volveré—dijo de repente—, hay un grupo de locas persiguiéndome… ¡Sí! No sé en dónde mierda estoy y… ¡Exacto! Pero de verdad que no llegaré, cenen ustedes, trataré de compensarlos mañana, lo prometo… No, no, no es necesario. Encontraré la manera pero hoy no llego, es muy peligroso para mi integridad física y… ¿Me estás arremedando?—guardó silencio por unos instantes y me miró, descubriéndome mirándolo, miré en otra dirección y fingí luego mirar algo en mi celular—. Lo que sea loca, buen provecho… No jodas—soltó antes de alejar el celular de su oreja.

Volví mi mirada al mío antes de que me atrapara mirándolo nuevamente.

—Sabes… Creo que me debo ir—dije sin mirarlo otra vez, buscando en _Google Maps_ mi ubicación actual—, es algo tarde y de verdad que debo regresar…

— ¿Puedo ir contigo?

 _¡Reacciona, Amu! ¡El modelo quiere ir contigo!_

— ¿Conmigo?

—Hmp.

Lo miré sin entender, esos monosílabos no me decían nada.

—Ya sé que es raro, pero juro que no soy un violador, no intento aprovecharme de nada.

—Bueno, un modelo debe ser muy aclamado, ¿no?

Me miró extrañado antes de comenzar a reír galantemente. _¿No era modelo entonces?_

— ¿No eres modelo?—pregunté mientras él seguía riendo, negando con la cabeza—. Lo siento, es que eres bastante… apuesto.

Sus ojos azules me miraron nuevamente y sentí que me congelaba, como las veces anteriores.

—Gracias—dijo tomando aire, con lágrimas pequeñas en sus ojos ahora cerrados.

— ¿Entonces por qué tantas fans?

Se encogió de hombros y miró en otra dirección.

—No lo sé, creí que la música clásica ya no era el último grito de la moda.

…traje, música clásica, fanáticas locas, Ikuto-sama…

— ¿Eres Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

Su sonrisa ladina me hizo sonrojarme violentamente, mis mejillas ardían con fuerza.

—Mucho gusto.

No era su fan, de hecho que nunca he escuchado más música clásica que: El Cascanueces o Para Elisa. Sabía quienes eran Beethoven, Bach, Chopin y algunos más, pero era algo de cultura, no porque fuese a escucharlos en la ducha. No conocía algún músico de mi siglo, no estaba interesada en ese rubro. Y no conocería a Tsukiyomi Ikuto de no ser por Rima, quien me quería llevar al concierto que daba esta noche. De esa manera había atado cabos sueltos.

—I-Igual, creo—dije insegura. _Rima, ¡no sabes cuánto me envidiarás!_

—Hmp.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos en los que él no dejó de mirarme. _Oh. Cierto._

—Deberemos tomar un taxi hasta algún hotel para que… te quedes…

El chasqueó la lengua y desordenó un poco sus cabellos.

—Sé que no hay confianza pero… ¿no puedo quedarme en tu casa?—preguntó, sin vergüenza alguna y sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro.

Muy por el contrario, el mío hacía mil y un muecas.

— ¿D-de veras…?—pregunté casi gritando, digo eso porque mi voz había sonado chillona.

Asintió seriamente al mismo tiempo que su celular sonaba, parecía un mensaje.

—No tengo… una casa muy grande.

—No hay problema—desestimó—. No quiero molestar, así que me quedaré en en algún sofá si no te molesta.

 _No creo que a mi madre, ni a Ami les desagrade._

—No, claro que no, mis padres son muy comprensivos—comenté asintiendo efusivamente.

Él pareció sorprendido.

— ¿Segura? ¿No es raro que una quinceañera lleve a un chico a su casa?

Fruncí el ceño un poco fastidiada.

—Tengo veinte—solté avergonzada.

—Oh. No parece, disculpa.

Asentí ahora yo antes de llamar un taxi.

Este llegó en pocos minutos, no hubo más conversación entre nosotros y no pude despegar mi vista del panorama después de dar mi dirección. No podía darme el lujo de que me encontrara mirándolo nuevamente, aunque de seguro que sabía muy bien el efecto que causaba entre las de su sexo opuesta y algunos del mismo pero de otro bando.

—Gracias—dije al momento de salir del taxi después de haber pagado.

La calle de mi casa estaba vacía como lo podía estar a las once y cuarenta y cinco de la noche.

Busqué mis llaves en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y abrí la puerta de mi hogar, me sorprendió encontrar las luces apagadas. Lo usual era ver a mi madre en la entrada con una cara de: ¿Por qué no llamas si llegarás tarde?

Pero no estaba, ni su cara ni ella.

Mi celular sonó y leí: Madre.

— _¡Amu-chan! ¡Por fin contestas!_

Me despegué un poco del celular por el grito y volví a ponérmelo a la oreja.

— ¿Dónde están?—pregunté mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

— _Tu padre tuvo un viaje de último minuto y como no llegabas y sigues en clase pues… Nos hemos ido Ami, tu padre y yo. Espero no te molestes._

 _Oh vaya, madre. De lo que te pierdes._

—No claro que no.

 _Solos él y yo._

— _Aww… Sabía que entenderías, Amu-chan_ —dijo antes de escuchar otras voces del otro lado de la línea—. _Ami-chan dice que te dejó un poco de curry, hay para hoy y mañana. Volveremos en tres días._

—E-está bien—respondí nerviosa.

— _¿Pasa algo?_

—No, pues… _Tsukiyomi Ikuto está en la casa y no deja de mirarme…_ Sólo los voy a extrañar—mentí antes de dejar de mirarlo.

— _No te preocupes, se pasan volando tres días… ¡Oh! Papa te manda saludos y nos tenemos que ir. Ja ne~_

La llamada se cortó y me giré inevitablemente a encararlo, pero él ya no miraba en mi dirección. Estaba de pie, mirando un par de fotos en las paredes, era bastante alto ahora que lo notaba.

—M-mi papá es fotógrafo—dije a su lado, en mi casa habían demasiadas fotos de Ami y de mí.

—Hmp.

—Eto… Ellos se han ido de viaje, así que… Estaremos solos.

Él asintió antes de mirar otra fotografía.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No realmente—suspiró, parecía cansado—, pero si hay algo-

—Sí—interrumpí yendo a la cocina—, curry.

—Está bien—dijo yendo a la mesa.

Calenté la comida en el microondas y luego serví en dos platos, un poco más para él.

—Está bastante bueno…—admitió sorprendido mirando su plato.

—Gracias, hago lo que puedo—mentí.

De todas formas, Ami no estaba como para desenmascarar la realidad: no sé ni freír un huevo. Sólo podía vivir de arroz y lo acompañaba siempre con pescado enlatado, claro que siempre está la sopa instantánea.

—De veras, mi madre es la única que sabe cocinar en mi familia así que… es sorprendente—dijo mirándome antes de volver a comer.

Mis mejillas tornaron un color bermellón, lo sentía, me sentía bastante nerviosa y esos halagos no me ayudaban.

— ¿Y… acabas de llegar?

Asintió antes de comentármelo, dejando sus lentes y celular en la mesa.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto tenía veinticinco años de edad, con un gran futuro por delante hasta donde pude entender. Sabía por Rima que había entrado al conservatorio con tan sólo diez años de edad, era un prodigioso violinista a la fecha. Razón por la que era bastante conocido y respetado entre los músicos de su edad, era bastante tedioso según me contaba. Habían bastantes sacrificios que debía hacer para poder llegar hasta donde estaba, pero feliz haciendo lo que más lo llenaba, el violín. Escucharlo hablar de este era como escuchar a un niño en Navidad, recibiendo un juguete que había querido y esperado con ansias… Tenía la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos brillosos y el mismo gesto en el rostro cuando hablaba. Me di cuenta de que yo no podía hablar así de mi carrera.

— ¿Quieres una copa?

— ¿Segura?

Balanceé la cabeza un poco antes de sacar las dos botellas de sake, tal vez de no estar él igual tomaría una por mi corazón hecho pedazos.

Habló sobre su hermana, de quien Yaya era fanática, Tsukimi Utau, más conocida como Hoshina Utau. Con quien había hablado después de salir del… "escondite".

No pude resistirme a preguntarle sobre el escándalo farandulero entre ella y el futbolista de la selección japonesa, de ellos si estaba enterada. Tenía curiosidad sobre además, me gustaba esa pareja y hasta les aseguraba un buen futuro.

Me dijo que la pareja se conocía de años y sólo los habían grabado yendo a un hotel, un descuido de ambos en un reencuentro romántico. Tomé nota mental sobre comentárselo a mi amiga pelirroja el día de mañana, ambas éramos team Kutau.

— ¿Y tú?

Le conté que vivía pendiente de la Universidad, no tenía mucho tiempo para mis amigos últimamente porque se me complicaba estudiar. Me preguntó si estaba feliz con lo que estudiaba, porque se suponía que eso ayudaba bastante a la hora de estudiarlo. Por primera vez en mi vida me pregunté si era feliz con Leyes, sabía que no era planeado pero… Nunca me había preocupado por mi felicidad, sólo me había adentrado por Tadase-kun.

— ¿Estás bien?

Me había quedado en silencio y con la mirada perdida, su preocupación tenía fundamentos.

El alcohol me estaba haciendo efecto.

—No—admití mirándolo.

Tomó de su botella y asintió.

— ¿Llorabas por eso hoy?

Asentí también tomando de la mía, sólo recordar al rubio que me había rechazado me hacía sentir terrible.

—No hablemos de eso—dijo sonriendo.

 _JODER. ESA. ES. UNA. SONRISA._

—No—negué volviendo a tomar de mi botella, atrayendo mis rodillas para abrazarlas—. Quiero hablar.

Él me miró y dejó su botella vacía en la mesita de la sala.

Se giró un poco, doblando una de sus piernas, estábamos sentados en el mismo sillón.

—Tadasa-kun—dije con dificultad—, está en la misma facultad que yo. Y me enamoré de él—le conté mirándolo, él tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro—, en la facultad… bueno, la hermandad donde estamos, nos prohíben tener enamorados así que pensé que éramos ambos solteros…

—Ya veo… Tiene enamorada.

— ¡NOVIA!—grité, ya con los efectos del alcohol afectando mi cerebro—. ¡Se van a casar dentro de meses!

Dejó una perfecta "o" en sus labios y asintió.

— ¿Acaso los vistes?

—No—negué efusivamente con mi cabeza, tomando otro sorbo a mi botella—, me lo dijo él…

—Se dio cuenta de que-

—No, no, ojalá él se hubiese dado cuenta, tal vez se había alejado… Él es tan amable y lindo…

—Los gatos son lindos, pero no por eso quiero estar con ellos.

Lo miré sin entender, el alcohol no me ayudaba.

—Me refiero a que… no te puedes enamorar de alguien porque es lindo—dijo riendo—. Sólo estabas atraída por este príncipe de _Disney._

—Claro que no, a mí me gusta porque… Porque…

Me miró esperando que respondiera con una arrogante sonrisa.

— ¡Ay, ya! ¡El punto es que me le declaré!

—Las jóvenes de ahora son bien mandadas, ¿no?

Rodé los ojos terminándome mi botella.

—Di lo que te dé la gana—solté dejando la botella vacía al lado de la de él—. ¿No se te ha mandado alguna?

— ¿Hablas en serio?—preguntó con sorna—. ¿No viste a las chicas de hoy?

—Cierto. ¿Alguna te interesó?

—Hubo una, hace años, pero era tímida.

—Ehh… Te gustan las chicas tímidas.

Asintió recostando su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón.

—Entonces yo… ¿no te intereso?—pregunté divertida, _gracias sake._

Me miró con un ojo, el otro estaba cerrado.

—No pienso aprovecharme de una joven universitaria borracha.

— ¡Pero yo no estoy borracha!—grité.

—Hmp.

— ¿Qué onda con los monosílabos? Creí que los habías dejado—me quejé arrodillándome a su lado.

No volvió a hablar.

Pero no sé si fue el alcohol o lo que sea pero yo quería preguntar algo ansiosa…

— ¿En serio no eres un violador?

Rió divertido.

— ¿Quieres que lo sea Amu-chan?—preguntó picarón, mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

—No me llames así~—pedí—. Así me llama él~

—Sólo Amu, entonces.

—Nooo~—canturreé golpeándolo en su brazo—. Todos me dicen Amu, Amu-chan, Amu-chi… Hinamori-san.

— ¿Entonces cómo carajos te llamo?

—Como tú quieras—dije riendo, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Gatita.

— ¿Por qué gatita?

—Porque me acabas de arañar con tus uñas, gatita—se quejó él sonriéndome.

Mordí mi labio inferior. Sentía que si no lo hacía iba a soltar una barbaridad, pero no pude seguir de la misma manera mucho tiempo.

—Me gustaría arañar otra cosa.

 _Alcohol._

—De verdad que estoy pensando muy seriamente en lo de ser un violador aprovechador de menores.

—Oye—me quejé volviéndolo a arañar—. No soy ninguna niña.

—Esos pechos no dicen lo mismo—dijo divertido mirándome descaradamente el busto.

— ¿Por eso no me violarás?—pregunté.

El volvió a reír.

—Creí que chicas como tú solían decir más algo así como… Hacer el amor.

—Entonces hagámoslo—dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro sin mucha vergüenza, aunque sentía mucho calor. _Alcohol._

—Yo no hago el amor, gatita.

—Entonces… ¿Qué procede?—pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

— ¿Enserio dejarás que te folle?

Sus palabras fueron tan directas y sus ojos se vieron tan oscuros que no pude responder, sólo me perdí en su mirada azulada. Follar. Esa palabra me había encendido de mil maneras que estaba segura él sabía.

— ¿Duro?—pregunté al fin, tan segura que me sorprendí a mí misma.

— ¿Así te gusta?—preguntó acercando más su rostro al mío.

—Quiero saberlo—admití antes de acortar la distancia entre nosotros.

Mis inexpertos labios se movieron sobre los suyos, sintiendo al instante una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos suavemente, como si se diera cuenta de mi falta de experiencia y quisiera enseñarme. O eso pensé al principio (si es que aún funciona mi cerebro para pensar todavía). Sentí su lengua sobre mis labios y dejé que esta se adentrara en mi boca, invadiéndome poco a poco con más demanda. El aire se me hizo necesario segundos después y me tuve que separar antes de ahogarme. Estaba agitada, bastante, él no tanto, pero si seguía su mirada sobre mí con fuerza sin despegarse.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no besas?

Me mordí el labio avergonzada.

—Un año o más…

— ¿No tienes enamorado desde hace un año?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nunca he tenido enamorado—admití mirándolo algo apenada.

— ¿Es chiste?—preguntó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, se sentía tan cómodo mi rostro entre las manos del violinista… Tanto que derretiría.

—No lo es—sinceré sin despegar mis ojos de él—, él último chico al que bese me dijo que no sabía besar…

—No es que no sepas… Es que eres algo tímida—dijo con la voz más ronca.

Sonreí.

—Eso te gusta, ¿no?

Sonrió él antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios nuevamente, esta vez fue más agresivo, dejando que mi lengua chocara con la suya. El sabor a sake era fuerte, pero no desagradable en su boca, me gustaba, para sorpresa mía.

Su boca abandonó la mía para besarme el mentón e ir bajando por mi cuello, dejando besos en el camino hasta el cuello de mi polo.

— ¿Te lo quitas tú o te lo quito yo?—preguntó divertido.

—Yo—dije levantando la parte inferior de mi polo hasta quitármelo por encima de la cabeza torpemente por el estado etílico—. Discúlpame por ser plana—pedí con un puchero.

Acercó sus labios al valle de mis senos, por encima del lazo del brasier y depositó un tierno beso.

—Los pechos grandes están sobrevalorados—dijo volviendo a atrapar mis labios con los suyos, como si tratara de consolarme—. Y bien gatita, ¿lo haremos aquí o…?

Me lo pensé un par de veces antes de tomar mi polo y su mano.

—Mi cama.

Él me siguió sin soltarme escaleras arriba, cuidando de que no me cayera con algún escalón, más porque había apagado las luces del primer piso y ninguna alumbraba el segundo, ninguna alumbraba en realidad. Llegamos a mi habitación de alguna manera, porque no se me ocurrió prender las luces del pasadizo. Mi cuarto estaba con un poco de luz porque las cortinas estaban abiertas, un viento helado chocó contra mis vientre desnudo. Ikuto lo notó y me abrazo de la cintura, llenándome de calor instantáneamente. Fue inevitable sentir algo duro rozar mi espalda, tragué grueso antes de pensar en cómo sería… _Si tan sólo estuviese consciente._

— ¿P-prendo la luz?—pregunté en lo que él se acercaba a cerrar el ventanal del balcón.

— ¿Quieres?

—No lo sé—admití cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

—Déjala así—dijo acercándose a mí, me quitó el polo de las manos y lo lanzó a quién sabe donde—. Ahora gatita, quiero follarte y duro—declaró soltando mis cabellos de mi improvisado moño, acomodando unos mechones rebeldes detrás de mis orejas. Yo me sentía desfallecer con sus palabras, quería saber qué tan lejos llegaría.

— ¿Y qué esperas?—pregunté melosa, enroscando mis brazos en su cuello para besarlo.

Seguí el ritmo del beso que había grabado en mi memoria, empinándome con las puntas de mis pies por la diferencia de estaturas.

Rápidamente me correspondió el beso antes de enroscar sus brazos en mi cintura desnuda. Me elevó de tal manera que nuestros rostros estaban a la misma altura, pero cuando yo creí que me llevaría a la cama, mi espalda chocó con la pared. Sus manos bajaron de mi cintura, por mis caderas, acariciando mis nalgas por encima de la tela del short y luego terminando en mis muslos. Levantó uno por uno e hizo que enroscara mis piernas en su cadera aún con mis medias largas puestas. Sentí como mi centro chocaba contra algo duro, muy duro… Me tensé y preocupé, o eso último se supone que pasaría si estuviera sobria, pero el sake hacía su efecto… Nublando algunos de mis vergonzosos pensamientos.

—Oye…—llamé—… Ikuto… Aún tienes tu camisa—me quejé al separarnos del beso más largo hasta ahora.

Lo vi sonreír y me sentí más caliente que antes. ¿De verdad estamos otoño?

—Quítamela—ordenó mientras besaba mi cuello subiendo un poco hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Ahh…

 _Mierda. Se siente genial._

De alguna manera, mis manos jugando, lograron deshacer el moño de la corbata blanca y la dejé caer. Movía nerviosamente mis manos con cada botón, se me dificultaba un poco… bastante. El rió al ver mi desesperación con cada botón y tomando mis manos me ayudó con cada uno, porque sólo había abierto dos. Una vez su camisa abierta estaba, pasé mis manos por su torso, sintiéndolo tan duro como el mismo había dicho después de chocar. No era musculoso, pero se sentía marcado…

—No te emociones—dijo divertido.

Reí con él antes de besar su cuello e ir quitándole la camisa, poco a poco fue cayendo brazo por brazo. Yo estaba apoyada en la pared y con mis piernas enroscadas en sus caderas así que no me caí o algo parecido.

—Oye…—gruñó cuando mis dedos pasaron por una de sus tetillas.

Reí nuevamente, con mi boca pegada a su cuello presionando ligeramente los pequeños puntos en su pecho con ambas manos.

Se pegó más a mí, lo que me llevó a mirarlo cara a cara nuevamente, ambos torsos juntos, sólo separados por la tela de mi brasier. Llevó una mano a mi espalda, parecía haber pensado en lo mismo que yo, pero para su mala suerte no daba con el broche, chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Yo reí y juguetonamente me acerqué a su oído.

—El broche está adelante.

—Odio estos brasieres.

Se demoró un poco pero logró abrirlo y se deshizo de éste con agilidad.

Esta vez agachó un poco su cabeza en el valle de mis pechos y me besó dulcemente, dejó besos ahí y por los alrededores, bordeando el montículo. Con una de sus manos estrujó el izquierdo al mismo tiempo que su boca aprisionó el derecho.

—Ikutooo…—gemí con fuerza al sentir con mordía mi piel y su lengua jugaba con mi pezón, su otra mano seguía jugando con el otro, presionando también el punto rosado.

Su lengua se movía hábilmente, escuchaba como sus labios succionaban mi seno y me excitaba saber que aun por el tamaño lo seguían divirtiendo. Me sentía desfallecer, cuando cambio de pecho y le dio el mismo trato al otro, que se sentía tan duro que dolía cuando sus dientes lo aprisionaban con fuerza. Pero no dejaba de sentirse bien… _¿Me estoy volviendo masoquista?_ Mi vista nublada por el placer que sentía miraba sus cabellos azulados, a los que dejaba suaves caricias mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

En mi entrepierna sentía algo más caliente aún, se sentía demasiado extraño y mojado. _¿En qué me he metido?_

Su mano libre bajó por mi espalda dándome caricias hasta el borde del short, bordeó este hasta adelante y desabotonó los tres pequeños botones. Bajó lentamente el cierre para dejar caricias en mi vientre después.

Yo estaba abrazada a su cabeza y mis piernas seguían en su cadera, mientras él seguía atendiendo mis pechos y con una de sus manos acariciaba mi vientre con delicadeza. Su otra mano jugo un poco con el elástico de la ropa interior antes de pasar por encima, internando su mano en dentro del short pero por encima de la prenda más delgada…

—I-iku… to…—gemí abrazando más fuerte su cabeza.

Sus dedos habían comenzado a pasar una y otra vez por encima de mi entrepierna, acariciándome suave, lenta y tortuosamente. Sentía que cada vez me iba humedeciendo más y más…

—Estás bastante húmeda… Gatita—dijo con su frente pegada arriba de mis pechos, de alguna manera sentía su sonrisa contra mi piel.

Sus dedos seguían acariciándome, pero iban más hacia un lado de la tela, pronto sentí como hacían ésta hacia un lado e internaba dos dedos en mí. Se movían con algo de dificultad.

— ¡Ahhh…!

Su sonrisa otra vez sobre mi piel mientras estos dos dedos intrusos acariciaban dentro de mí. Sentí como me corría y de seguro que sus dedos ya debían estar bastante húmedos conmigo en este estado. Metió otro dedo y grité su nombre, llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía jodidamente bien.

Sentí que estaba cayendo, pero me di cuenta de que él se estaba agachando lentamente, dejando mis pies en el suelo. Dejó mi centro y lo miré mordiéndome el labio, mi vista nublada por lágrimas de placer y acalorada por la actividad.

— ¿P-pasa-a… al-?

Mi pregunta se quedó en el aire el verlo arrodillado entre mis piernas lamiendo sus dedos sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Sonrió antes de acercarse a mis muslos y lamer el líquido que estaba corriéndose por estos, gemí complacida por como besaba y limpiaba cada rastro de ambas.

Sus manos se dirigieron al short y lo bajaron, una vez en el suelo me lo quitó pie por pie mientras besaba mis muslos. Subiendo hasta llegar a la tela ya húmeda, por la que pasó su lengua un par de veces, logrando que gimiera nuevamente cuando hundió un poco su lengua aún con la tela ahí. Bajó esta al fin, con tal lentitud que me desesperó bastante, él sólo me sonreía divertido. _Qué sínico._

Acercó su rostro a mi entrepierna y miró hacia arriba antes abrir mis labios con una de sus manos e introducir tres dedos esta vez. Si dos dedos se movían con dificultad… tres eran… _excitantes._

—Ikutoooo… ahh…

—Estás mojada…

—E-es… p-por ti…—dije como pude, tratando de no cerrar mis ojos para no dejar de mirarlo.

Pero mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi como hundía su rostro en mi entrada, llevé mis manos a su cabeza tratando de alejarlo… Hasta que sentí su lengua dentro. Las piernas me flaquearon y tuve que sostenerme de su cabeza para no caer, mientras su lengua se paseaba por mi interior. De igual manera me sentía avergonzada, quería que se detuviera pero al mismo tiempo no.

—I-Ikuto… no…

Por respuesta siguió lamiendo dentro de mí, mientras acariciaba mis piernas aún con mis medias negras puestas. _¿Tendría algún fetiche con las medias largas?_

Cualquier pensamiento abandonó mi cabeza en segundos cuando sentí un ligero temblor en mí, como me llenaba de placer. Y me dejaba totalmente exhausta ahí, de pie, apoyándome con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. _Así que esto es un orgasmo._

Mas su lengua, luego de lamer cada líquido que salía de mí, no abandonó el lugar, sino que siguió ahí. Parecía estar buscando-

— ¡IKUTOOOOO!

El segundo orgasmo llegó cuando mordió un pequeño punto dentro mío, había sido perfectamente excitante. De lo más delicioso que había sentido hasta ahora y eso me había llevado a correrme por segunda vez en poco tiempo… Esta vez si no pude sostenerme de pie, pero él me sostuvo antes de caer sentada y cargándome entre sus brazos me llevó a mi cama. Depositándome con tanta delicadeza que en serio creí que me rompería con tan sólo chocar contra el edredón rosado.

—Todo es rosa aquí…—dijo antes de depositar un beso en mi frente, yo sonreí agitada, tratando de recuperar el aire y las energías.

Jadeó antes de quitarse el cinturón que lo tenía preso, se quitó las medias tan rápido como el pantalón y los boxers… Yo no podía quitar mi vista de su perfecta anatomía… Hasta que lo **vi**. No pude evitar abrir mis ojos y tragar grueso. _¿Eso va a entrar en mí?_

Me senté algo inquieta. Tal vez la consciencia había vuelto junto con mi sobriedad… _Mierda._

—No me pidas que me detenga…—susurró antes de besarme, no me negué a corresponderle, mientras sus hábiles manos bajaban a mi entrepierna para comenzar a estimularme nuevamente.

No pasó mucho para que mis paredes comenzaran a contraerse como las dos últimas veces… Inconscientemente moví mis caderas sin mucha vergüenza. _Tal vez no estoy inconsciente o tal vez me he vuelto loca de placer._

Colocó su miembro donde habían estado sus dedos antes, se hundía poco a poco a mí… pero sólo un poco, llenándome de más calor. Sentí mis labios cerrarse alrededor de su miembro y lo miré a los ojos, que aún parecían guardar un poco y sólo un poso de cordura.

—Espero no estarte obligando…—dijo de repente.

Me enterneció la forma en la que lo dijo y besé su nariz.

—Lo necesito—declaré besando sus labios esta vez—, te necesito…

Se mordió el labio y sus ojos se oscurecieron por completo.

Tomó ambas de mis manos y las llevó encima de mi cabeza, inmovilizándome, provocando que me recostara nuevamente. Abrió un poco más una de mis piernas y se internó por completo descubriendo la realidad junto con mi grito de dolor. Él había sido el primero.

Me soltó las manos de golpe. Su expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad se hicieron presentes en su rostro el cuál no veía bien por mis lágrimas de dolor. _Joder… dolía más de lo que había pensado._

—Qué carajos, Amu, tu-

Como pude con una mano tapé su boca.

—La noche no ha terminado—sentencié.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **De verdad, si no termina aquí deberá ser Tree-Shots, no sé, de ustedes depende. Tenía que hacer un lemon porque he perdido práctica y estaba escuchando Lady Marmalade. Por eso el título :9 Que en español significaría: ¿Quiere dormir conmigo esta noche? Aunque según mis fuentes, no siempre se expresan así los franceses amablemente, no para algo sexual, pero la canción... Sí lo es XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado y me den sus opiniones. Lo dejaré como completo por el momento.**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**

 **Pd. Hay un link en mi perfil para que visiten mi nuevo nido de amor -?- Nah. Mucha wea. Es un blog muy bonito y hecho con mucho cariño donde ya están colgadas las actualizaciones que colgaré aquí... Mi hogar: Soy azul, ¿y qué?** **(Link en el perfi). Están mis proyectos, historias que quizás no he colgado aquí. Visítenme p', no sean malitos T3T. Recién he estado actualizando ese blog para que esté decente xD Así que... ¡Vamo a prostituir la página \ :V /!**


	2. Intocable -Parte 1-

**Rated: M**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje obsceno, posibles escenas conocidas(capítulo 66 del anime), ligero Ooc - Fuera del personaje, AU - Universo Alterno, no apto para sensibles :v**

 **Declaimer: Shugo Chara** **© PEACH-PIT (#Respect)**

* * *

~ **Voulez-vous coucher avec moi~**

 **·**

 _Me siento tan intocable ahora y te deseo tanto que no puedo resistirme a ti. No es suficiente decir que te he extrañado.- The Veronicas._

 _ **·**_

Entrecerré mis ojos por la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas rosadas, algunos pajarillos cantaban y se podía oír el sonido de sus alas al volar. No me sentía cansada, solo muy cómoda en mi actual posición, pero quería evitar la luz de la mañana, el sol me estaba dando en el rostro.

Me giré debajo de mis sabanas y edredón, con mi cabeza cómodamente en mi almohada.

En esa posición era más fácil abrir mis ojos sin mucho esfuerzo, al hacerlo brevemente una extraña sombra estaba delante de mí.

—Eh…

Así que miré directamente al frente encontrándome con el perfecto rostro que había estado toda la noche y madrugada conmigo. Había algo en él que brillaba demasiado, como si destellos estuvieran alrededor de su figura. Con un polo negro que se entallaba a su figura y una mano sosteniendo su cabeza me veía fijamente con un gesto tranquilo.

Hasta podría asegurar que me sonreía.

Sus ojos zafiro no se despegaban de mí mientras algún extraño viento movió sus flequillos que caían a un lado por como su rostro apoyada una mejilla en su mano.

—Ikuto…

—Tu rostro mientras duermes es aún más adorable de lo que imaginé…

— ¿Huh?

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesurados encontrándome con el techo blanco de mi habitación, agitada, sudando y abrazando mi almohada. Parpadeé un par de veces intentando hallar cuál era la realidad de todo esto, cayendo en cuenta de que había soñado aquel último detalle.

Incorporándome me descubrí sola en mi habitación, con un extraño aroma y una extraña sensación en todo mí ser. Sin dejar la almohada lejos de mi torso me percaté de que estaba desnuda… y al levantar el edredón supe que completamente y había…

— ¿Qué miércoles es…? Oh.

Me puse de pie como pude, sintiéndome sudorosa a pesar de que el cielo parecía estar nublado. Con ese molesto dolor de mi entrepierna que no me dejaba caminar como usualmente… Busqué por todos los lugares mi ropa interior y después de ponerme esta y mi polo, me dirigí al primer piso por mi celular. Debía pedir ayuda para lidiar con este tipo de problemas y mis amigas debían de hacer pocas preguntas en esta ocasión.

— _Moshi-mo-_

— ¡Ririma! ¡T-enecesito-o!—exigí atropelladamente.

— _Bien… ¿A quién enterramos?_

— ¡Sólo vengan a mi casa ahora!

—… _yo y-_

— ¡Y Yaya!

— _Como ordene general… cálmate un poco en lo que buscamos las palas_.

Pude escuchar su risa antes de que se despidiera y colgara.

Subí las escaleras tan lentamente que me pareció una eternidad, la molestia seguía en mi entrepierna. También sentía que debía lavar aquella parte de mí, porque algo me decía que tenía que ver con la incomodidad que sentía allí abajo.

Después de una larga ducha, debido a razones obvias, me cambié tan rápido como dio mi cuerpo y bajé a la sala a esperar a mis dos amigas. Quienes llegaron casi media hora después, o eso es lo que pensé cuando sonó el timbre.

En lo que caminaba a la puerta el timbre sonó por segunda vez, supe que eran mis amigas puesto que la única impaciente siempre suele ser-

—Nos llamas y nos haces esperar—se quejó la rubia más baja—, esto es el colmo—dijo fríamente.

Sí, tenía que ser ella.

—Buenas _~—_ saludó Yaya entrando detrás de Rima.

Se quitaron los zapatos antes de dirigirse a la sala, solían venir seguido así que no había nada nuevo que pudiese llamarles la atención. Al menos no en la sala.

— ¿Ya desayunaron?—pregunté sin mirarlas.

Las había llamado para pedir ayuda pero no estaba muy segura de cómo rayos explicar lo que me había pasado la noche anterior… _Aunque había durado hasta la madrugada._

—Dirás… Almorzado—corrigió Mashiro.

—Son más de las dos de la tarde, Amu-chi—comentó divertida la pelirroja.

Sí, tiene sentido el haber dormido tanto, que él ya no esté y que el sol no esté tan fuerte a esta hora.

—Pero sí, gracias, almorcé con mi madre.

—Yaya-chi almorzó hace una hora.

—Y-Ya veo…

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Ellas sentadas en el sofá sin quitar sus ojos de mí y yo de pie intentando no mirarlas, me estaban poniendo más nerviosa. Tragué saliva con dificultad antes de dirigirme a la cocina lentamente.

—Eto… Voy a almorzar algo si no les importa…—dije cuando estaba abriendo la refrigeradora.

—Amu-chi… ¿te caíste?

Una punzada me dejó muda un momento.

— ¿H-Huh?

—Estás arrastrando los pies—explicó Yaya yendo en mi dirección—, te pareces a Maya, cuando se lesionó el tobillo caminaba-

—Yo creo que caminas como pingüino—dijo Rima seriamente, llegando al lado de mi otra amiga quien ahora reía por el comentario—. Pero en serio.

Negué con la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

Volví mi cabeza al interior del refrigerador encontrando un plato con… _Esto no estaba ayer._

—Por cierto, tus padres no-

—Se fueron de viaje, regresan el lunes o martes—interrumpí para poder recordar bien lo que había en el refrigerador el día anterior.

Estaba completamente segura de que Ami sólo había dejado un par de platos de curry. Además de tres _onigiri,_ que estaba segura debían estar en un envase de tapa verde limón. Que no estaba dentro en ninguna parte.

Sin perder más tiempo saqué el plato de _onigiri_ empanizados para calentarlo en el microondas. Mis amigas hablaban sobre el noticiero de la mañana, parecía que llovería durante toda la semana y ellas no habían traído paraguas…

Pero ahora mi atención volvía al plato, porque al sacarle el plástico había encontrado una pequeña nota en papel rosado.

—Me comí los del taper _,_ te preparé esto… ¿gatita?

Mi voz interna, resultó no ser mi voz interna, sino Yuiki Yaya quien solía leer lo que muchas veces me traía problemas. Como ahora que ambas me miraban exigiendo una explicación. Explicación que estaba segura no me creerían al principio. Así que decidí ir al grano.

—Ya no soy virgen.

Ambas se miraron y luego volvieron a mí.

— ¿Qué?

Mientras que la pelirroja estaba aún con la boca abierta luego de la pregunta, la rubia se veía desorientada. ¿Era tan difícil de creer?

—Creí que habías dicho que no le darías tu virginidad a cualquiera…—comentó la menor de las tres.

—No puedo creerlo…

—Dijiste que el chico en cuestión debía de ser especial…

—Amu la mojigata…

—Y eso que hiciste un gran escándalo cuando Yaya-chi perdió su virginidad con…

—Si tu padre se enterara…

— ¡Fue especial!—reproché cuando había metido el plato al microondas.

Volvieron sus ojos hacia mí y enarcaron una ceja al mismo tiempo. Como si estuviesen sincronizadas se cruzaron de brazos, entrecerraron los ojos y no me dejaron de mirar.

—Define especial.

Fue en mi casa, en mi cuarto, con un chico que acababa de conocer, luego de cenar la comida de mi hermana y varias copas de _sake. ¿Especial?_ Bueno, él había sido muy especial y apuesto que a ninguna otra le parecería lo contrario.

—No me digas que no lo conocías…—advirtió Rima tapándose los ojos—… ¿sabes cuántas enfermedades podrías haberte-? Dime que usaron protección.

Increíble, no se me había ocurrido.

—No creo que sea portador de enfermedades—dije ladeando la cabeza, de verdad que no lo creía.

—De todas formas—agregó.

— ¿Era guapo?

— ¡Yaya!

—Sí, bastante—admití sonriendo.

—Niñas, esto es serio.

Rodé los ojos antes de sacar mi almuerzo del microondas, tenía hambre y era obvio el por qué.

Rima comenzó con una charla sobre por qué no podía tomarme esto a la ligera, que si no era portador de enfermedades tal vez quedaba embarazada. Que ninguna la podría entender, que es madre y deberíamos tomar su ejemplo para no dejarnos llevar por un chico. Que no es momento para tener hijos y que bastaba con ella en nuestro grupo para engreírla.

Me abstuve de contradecirle, porque estaba segura de que era una fecha segura, él también me preguntó sobre eso… Creo. No recordaba muchas cosas, pero sí las más importantes. _Oh, sí que recordaba las más importantes…_

—…así que espero si estás embarazada sea como-

—Lo conoces—la corté antes de masticar, estaba bastante bueno para alguien que aseguró no saber cocinar—. Ambas—detallé.

Guardaron silencio en lo que parecían pensar en las posibilidades, estaba segura de que no darían con la persona correcta. Podría almorzar tranquila en lo que escuchaba como-

—No te ofendas, Amu-chi, pero no creo que haya sido Tadase-kun.

—Yo tampoco…

—No, no lo fue—aseguré aún extrañada, pues hace una horas les había podido decir que estaba enamorada de él… y si lo hubiesen mencionado después de lo que me dijo, me hubiese puesto melodramática—. Tiene novia además.

—Te lo dije—comentó fríamente Rima—. O tiene novia o es gay. Aunque me extraña que no estés llorando.

—Yaya-chi creyó que no se podía tener pareja en la hermandad…

—No se puede, él… Es una larga historia.

— ¿Nagihiko?

Tanto Yaya como yo miramos a Rima, quien mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos. Arrugué la nariz entendiendo a qué se refería, por un momento había olvidado el tema de nuestra conversación.

— ¿Es broma?—preguntamos la pelirroja y yo al mismo tiempo.

—No lo sé… Él moría por ti y como veo almuerzo preparado… sé que se le da muy bien cocinar.

—Eso hasta podría ser incesto, Rima-tan.

Fujisaki Nagihiko era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, habíamos también asistido a la misma escuela. Era el tipo de persona a la que le contaba todo, hasta de esos horribles cólicos menstruales que me atormentaban en algunas ocasiones. Estaba ahí para mí y yo para él, no sentíamos nada por el otro, nada más que una fuerte amistad o hasta amarnos como hermanos. Pero Rima insistía, desde que la conocía, en que él estaba enamorado de mí a pesar de que-

—Es un hombre libre y puede estar con quien quiera—dijo a la defensiva.

Ambos eran padres.

En la fiesta de mi dieciochoavo cumpleaños, mis dos mejores amigos, quienes ya no eran vírgenes, estaban bastante pasados de copas. Y por primera vez en sus vidas decidieron hacer algo los dos juntos, que no significase una pelea, al menos no durante el acto. Pasaron la noche en quién sabe dónde (porque nunca lo mencionan) y un mes después se presentó una consecuencia.

O así es como lo cuentan ellos, yo sigo dándoles el beneficio de la duda porque siempre había notado cierta tensión sexual entre ambos.

Aceptaron tener al bebé pero decidieron ambos que sería lo único que los ataría. Seguirían sus vidas normales y no se entrometerían en la del otro si es que no era estrictamente necesario. Que en mi opinión es algo estúpido puesto que si se dieran la oportunidad podrían ser la pareja más genial que he visto. Además de que Kusu-chan estaría encantada de que sus padres estén juntos.

—Bien, pero no es él—concluí terminando mi plato.

—Pues a menos que haya sido alguien menor, no se me ocurre nadie más.

—No conocemos a otro chico, Amu-chi.

—En realidad… No creo que lo conozcamos… conozcamos—dije lavando mi plato, enfatizando el segundo conozcamos.

Al no oír respuesta supe que esperaban seguir escuchándome.

—Saben quién es él pero no lo conocen personalmente tal vez…

—Tratas de decir que eeeeees… ¿alguien famoso?

—Yo creo que te has caído de la cama—opinó la madre—, muy fuerte.

Explicarles cómo fue que Tsukiyomi Ikuto terminó en mi casa sería una historia bastante increíble, así que limité a decirles el nombre del susodicho. Obviamente no sucedería algo tan cliché como que el autor de la mejor noche de mi vida tocara la puerta para asegurarles que decía la verdad. No obstante, no contaba con que Rima y Yaya encontraran la corbata de moño al lado de una nota en mi escritorio.

Para mi sorpresa, Mashiro no reaccionó como creí, sino que se preocupó aún más. Me dio el sermón de los sermones, como si fuese mi madre, quien por cierto nunca me ha sermoneado antes.

— ¿Sabes con cuántas mujeres se debe de haber acostado ese mujeriego?

—Rima, ayer, ese mujeriego era… ¿cómo dijiste? ¿El padre del resto de tus hijos?

— ¡Era broma! ¡No me cambies de tema!

Rodé los ojos mientras oía como Yaya cantaba fuera del baño, había decidido no meterse en la discusión y barrer mi cuarto. Mientras que mi amiga rubia me ayudaba con las sábanas, que por cierto se estaban demorando más de lo debido. O tal vez era la voz de Rima que no se calmaba y seguía insistiendo con que no me podía creer lo irresponsable que podía llegar a ser cuando estaba pasada de copas y con el corazón roto. Nunca la había visto tan preocupada, no tanto como cuando a su hija le dio fiebre y no podía bajarla ni con medicamentos.

Todo el día no me dejó salir y me dijo que vendría temprano en la mañana al día siguiente para tenerme vigilada. No le creí hasta que el molesto timbre me despertó temprano y al abrir la puerta me la encontré de brazos cruzados y con Kusu-chan.

— ¡Amu-tan!

Levanté a la pequeña rubia entre mis brazos y correspondí a su cariñoso abrazo.

Su madre pasó de largo sin saludarme como si estuviese en su casa, me preguntaba por qué tan mal humor desde tan temprano. La respuesta llegó casi al instante y sin mucho oxígeno, bastante agitado pero con su usual sonrisa. Esa que su hija había heredado.

—Buenos días, Amu-chan.

Debí suponer que la única razón por la que Rima buscaría ayuda de Nagihiko sería porque realmente estaba preocupada por lo que hice. Aunque personalmente pensaba que estaba dramatizando.

—Creo que tienes la edad suficiente como para saber qué haces.

Mi mejor amiga lo miró como si hubiese dicho algo que la ofendiera, yo sonreía porque siempre tendía a suceder esto. Nagi me apoyaba… O eso creí.

—Pero-

—Pero—la interrumpió—, aun así no puedo apoyar lo que hiciste. Rima tiene razón.

— ¿La tiene?

— ¿La tengo?

—En cierto sentido, la tienes—dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, ella cerró los ojos y abrazó a su hija que se había quedado dormida—. Porque fue irresponsable, y la Amu que conocemos suele ser impulsiva a veces… Esto fue un extremo. ¿Qué pasaba si era un completo extraño? ¿Por el hecho de que sea atractivo es que aceptaste o el alcohol tal vez te ayudó?

—No es-

—Pudo haberte pasado algo más, ¿qué pasa si este gran músico es un loco psicópata que mata a chicas con las que se acuesta? ¿Nunca más hubiésemos sabido de ti?

—Pero sigo viva y sana.

—Mañana Rima quiere acompañarte a hacerte exámenes médicos por si las dudas, pero le dije que esperara una semana.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—No me mires así, Amu-chan, que no usaran protección fue peligroso. No soy quien para juzgar a las personas pero si es un hombre guapo, con dinero y fama… Es bastante obvio que también hay mujeres y hombres que deben estar a sus pies-

—No es gay—dije segura.

—Que se acueste con un hombre no lo hace gay, hasta podría ser bisexual—agregó Rima.

— ¿Se acuesta con hombres?—pregunté a mi amiga.

—A lo que queremos… llegar—volvió a hablar la rubia—, es que él no se va a tomar el trabajo de investigar si alguna de las personas con las que se acueste tiene un buen registro médico.

—Pero tú deberías preocuparte. Y andar con condones en tu bolso o en el cajón de tu cuarto, en este caso—comentó tranquilo el hombre de cabellos largos.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, por lo que me limité a asentir.

El resto del día se me pasó siendo niñera de la pequeña de dos años hasta que se quedara dormida. Luego comenzó mi sesión de terapia a una pareja que cada diez minutos aclaraba que no eran una pareja. Antes de dormir se aseguraron de darme clases de sexología, y a pesar de que me sentía un tanto avergonzada, aclararon muchas de mis dudas en mi nula vida sexual… _Bueno, ahora no tanto._

Lunes llegó de vuelta, mis padres estaban en casa, y no se me ocurría cómo decirles que dejaría de estudiar… Así que-

— ¡Me voy a la Universidad!—anuncié poniéndome las zapatillas antes de salir de casa.

Desde el comedor escuché a mi familia despedirse.

—Que te vaya bien, Amu-chan.

—Buen día, hermana~

—Esa es mi Amu-chan, tan aplicada~

No estaba mintiendo, iba a ir a las clases. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y mis padres habían estado pagando un año entero una carrera que no era para mí. ¿Cómo decirles a mis padres que esta carrera no es la que quiero después de dos años en la misma Universidad? Por algo había entrado… o al menos, pensé que me gustaría alguna carrera de letras.

Después de mi primera clase, me di por vencida, ni siquiera había acabado y no pude soportarlo.

Tadase-kun me miró algo preocupado cuando comencé a meter mis cosas en mi mochila. Le sonreí amablemente antes de negar con la cabeza. No era él la razón de mi salida y era mejor que nos alejáramos un poco para que yo pudiera pensar con claridad.

Mientras caminaba a las oficinas del centro de alumnado, pensaba también en Tadase-kun… Por las palabras de Ikuto y por las palabras de Rima y Nagi. El rubio había sido algo así como un _idol_ para mí, un amor platónico tal vez, no alguien que considerara realmente. Tal vez era como una simpatía o ilusión por lo amable y lindo que se portaba conmigo… Ahora que lo pensaba, era así con todas las chicas, solamente que pasaba más tiempo conmigo por estar en el mismo club y en las mismas clases.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué la ayudo?

— ¿Cuál es el trámite que debo seguir para retirarme de la carrera… o de la Universidad?

La señorita que me atendió me hizo muchas preguntas antes de responder mis consultas. Cuando lo hizo, más tranquila me retiré y me dirigí a la cafetería en donde estaban algunos estudiantes. Compré unos cuantos _takoyaki_ y después de comerlos me retiré de la Universidad sin un punto fijo.

Necesitaba pensar también en las palabras de Nagi.

" _El hecho de haberte acostado con Tsukiyomi implica que te ilusionarás de nuevo… ¿o me equivoco?"_

En la vasta experiencia que tenía en cuanto a líos amorosos, tenía que admitir que era cierto, él por conocerme de casi toda la vida lo sabía. Y como buen mejor amigo, estaba bastante preocupado.

No había sido un chico de mi clase, ni siquiera lo frecuentaba, no sabía detalles minuciosos de él por boca de él en una sencilla cita… Sino por las distintas redes en donde tienen su información, (sí, había estado googleando un poco). Y no había sido una sencilla cita… Había sido un-

" _Revolcón, polvo, sexo a secas, algo de una noche. Y aunque te duela, debes recordar de quién hablamos."_

Y ese era el principal problema, ese revolcón, polvo, sexo a secas y algo de una noche… Había sido mi primera noche y lo quiera o no, había sido muy especial para mí y _jodidamente placentero._

" _No puedes ilusionarte Amu… Aunque es inútil que te lo diga cuando seguro has seguido fantaseando con repetirlo."_

¿Para qué decirle que no, si sí?

Tsukiyomi no salía de mi cabeza en ningún momento, lo peor es que tenía algo borrosa esa noche y…

Los recuerdos llegaban de la nada y no podía evitar sentirme agitada y nerviosa. Él había sido el primer hombre con el que decidí mostrarme como vine al- _Bueno, estaba aún con las medias porque al parecer tiene un extraño fetiche por lo que recuerdo._

Nunca me había sentido tan segura con alguien, es decir, mis amigos me habían explicado que no a cualquiera me le podía entregar. No tan fácilmente. Y eso había hecho. Pero había conocido chicos apuestos, mas no habíamos llegado a nada más que abrazos porque no estaba segura de eso…

También estaba el hecho de que me viera desnuda. No podía ni tolerar que mis amigas me vieran en ropa interior, ni siquiera mi madre ni mi hermana. No usaba trajes de baño de dos piezas porque me daba pena… Solía decir que no había curvas para mostrar pero la realidad era que bastante piel mostraba ya con mis piernas desnudas.

Sin embargo, Ikuto no había-

" _Estabas borracha."_

Ese era el problema.

¿Habría sido seducida para llegar a ese punto con aquel chico de no ser por mi estado?

Mashiro me había comentado una vez que después del revolcón con el padre de su hija, no tuvo reparo en encontrar a alguien para sacar ese suceso de su piel.

Alguien más guapo (sus palabras, sí, ella admitía que Nagi es guapo), más atlético, más simpático y con el cabello corto para variar. Sé que después de una semana de estar con el de cabellos largos se acostó con un tipo en un bar cuyo nombre no recuerda. Según ella se la pasó de maravilla… Solo que esa maravilla no era el padre de su hija, lo comprobó con una prueba de ADN.

Entonces se me ocurrió que podría solucionarlo si iba a un bar una noche e intentaba ligar con alguien… Pero aunque a Rima le costara admitirlo, sería difícil encontrar a alguien mejor que Ikuto…

La noche del miércoles llegó y les comenté a mis padres que dormiría en casa de Yaya, los jueves no tenía clases y mi amiga tampoco. Esta quería divertirse un rato y –no muy convencida al principio- secundaba mi idea.

Para mi buena o mala suerte, un chico de cabellos cenizos llamó mi atención… Cabellos desordenados, ojos profundos pero esmeraldas y un cuerpo atlético. Definitivamente lo catalogaría como mejor que el violinista en físico, no estaba mal el suyo pero este estaba más… _llamativo_.

Mi amiga pelinaranja estaba haciéndole el habla al chico de la barra que parecía estar interesado en ella. Así que me dispuse a seguir tomando mientras que el prospecto en cuestión me hablaba sobre lo que hacía y que tenía un hermano mayor. La conversación fluía como cuando hablaba con el músico, le comenté un par de cosas de mí y… no.

A pesar de estar con bastantes vasos de alcohol en el organismo… No accedí a ir un rato afuera.

¿Miedo?

No lo sé. No quería irme de ese lugar, no con él. Y no quería estar ahí un segundo más con él tampoco. A pesar de que la conversación también se había tornado subida de tono, y nosotros tal vez nos habíamos acercado cada vez más.

Me retiré convenciéndolo de que darle mi número solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Discúlpame por gastar tu noche.

Entendí antes de dormir que no podría acostarme con un chico cualquiera como lo hizo Yaya que regresó a su propio departamento a la mañana siguiente. Me contó con lujo y detalles que tal vez dejarlo sólo en la habitación sería siempre su maniobra perfecta. En efecto, recibió una llamada.

Llegué a la conclusión de que no entendía qué me había llevado a dejarlo ver mi cuerpo.

Ni siquiera dejaba que la ginecóloga me viera…

—Amu, esto es ridículo.

Rima me había llevado con la doctora que la atendía a ella, la consulta tenía un precio bastante elevado y al principio me negué. No podía permitirme ese dinero y no se lo podía permitir a ella. Pero amenazó con comentárselo a mi madre y ahí sí que ardería Troya. Acepté entonces que mi amiga lo pagara, por esta vez.

—Yo no sabía qué tipo de exámenes te hacen aquí…

— ¿Nunca habías venido con un ginecólogo?

—No me digas que hay doctores hombres que se especializan en esto…

Ciertas pruebas requerían ciertas… circunstancias. Las cuales eran bochornosas.

Al final la consulta tomó más de lo debido y los resultados iban a tomar un par de semanas más.

En el transcurso de este par de semanas se acercaban mis exámenes.

Decidí seguir estudiando hasta que el ciclo actual culminara, les comentaría a mis padres siempre y cuando mis notas fueran sobresalientes. Por lo que en las siguientes semanas me enfoqué en estudiar y estudiar, debía de demostrarles a mis padres que no era porque estaba fallando que quería cambiarme.

Cuando estudiaba me daba cuenta de que de verdad me disgustaban muchas cosas. No entendía cómo había podido ser tan tonta y tomar tan a la ligera una elección tan fundamental. Empero no había tiempo para mirar atrás, necesitaba concentrarme en mis metas a futuro y dejar de tener sueños con el violinista.

Ahora la música clásica se había vuelto algo más que melodía de ascensor o canciones para dormir… No podía escucharlas que me llenaban de recuerdos, recuerdos que me estremecían y hacían fantasear.

— _No puedo creer que lo olvidaras…_

—He estado estudiando, Rima…—me quejé mientras seguía caminando al hospital.

— _Los resultados salieron hace semanas y tú vas después de mes y medio, de verdad que te-_

—Ya, ya… No me grites.

— _No te he gritado. Y no te vas a librar de esta… Estoy yendo con Kusu-chan, tiene una cita con la pediatra. Por favor, te quiero ahí en veinte minutos._

No había más que decir cuando Rima estaba seria.

Llegué diez minutos antes y me fui difícil entrar, me pidieron mi identificación y la razón por la que venía. Les indiqué la razón y luego de ver mis documentos me dejaron entrar. Estaban repitiendo el mismo proceso con cada persona, supuse que algo estarían verificando y no le di importancia.

Rima llegó dos minutos después y me felicitó sarcástica por mi puntualidad.

Su hija dormida entre sus brazos, ella y yo nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba la doctora que me atendió y me diera los resultados. Ya que era la primera vez, dijo que me explicaría un poco y no solo era venir a recogerlos.

Mi rostro se tornó de mil y un colores con cada resultado, no tenía nada de malo… Solo estaba avergonzada por lo que me decía y las recomendaciones para una vida sexual activa, así lo llamó ella. Si la charla de Nagi y Rima había dejado alguna duda, no quedaba ni una sola ahora, hasta sabía cosas que no creí debía saber. Ella consideró que era importante informarme de cada aspecto y estar siempre consciente de cada encuentro que tuviese.

—No sabes lo aliviada que me siento en este momento… Parece que es a mí a quien le hicieron análisis.

—Ya terminó Rima, y no te preocupes, a este paso no volveré a tener relaciones hasta que me case.

—Espero sea así.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y su pequeña casi llora por no comer gelatina, pero su madre la convenció de que comería todo lo que quisiera después de la consulta.

La rubia me entregó el sobre con los resultados y la convencí para que los guardara ella. No los quería conmigo, al menos no al volver a casa.

Estuvimos hablando un poco más antes de que se fuera.

Me quedé tomando una taza de leche, era de vidrio, uno que soportaba el calor. Estaba haciendo bastante frío y yo había decidido venir bastante abrigada en la parte superior pero mis piernas eran cubiertas por medias largas. Las botas que me llegaban hasta antes de las rodillas me abrigaban pero mis muslos comenzaban a tener un poco de frío. Y estaba en la parte exterior de la cafetería.

Observé mis muslos cubiertos en parte por las medias, recordando nuevamente que no había dejado de usar las de este tipo por cierto joven prodigio.

Estaba algo triste. Aunque no había forma de que me contactara, por muy fantasioso que sonase, quería que lo hiciera. Tenía que devolverle su corbata y… Bien, estaba ansiosa por volverlo a ver, olerlo, escucharlo…

Y como si la vida se burlase de mí, por los altavoces ahora la música era una que no salía de mi cabeza.

 _Kuro Neko Serenade_ sonaba en la cafetería, inundándome de recuerdos de aquella noche. Cuando me tocó como no he dejado que nadie me toque. Haciendo sentir tan frágil con cada caricia, haciendo sentir mil y un cosas con solo pasar sus delgados dedos por mí. Cuando me besó, por cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta, lamiendo cada parte de mí y dejando palabras dulces.

Él había dicho que no hacía el amor… Pero ese acto me pareció tan dulce, tan romántico… En ningún momento lo sentí brusco ni mucho menos… Frío y carente de cariño. Todo lo contrario. ¿De verdad dos personas pueden hacer este tipo de cosas sin sentimientos?

Sentía los ojos húmedos y mi vista estaba borrosa-

— ¿Lloras porque tus pechos no crecerán?

Abrí los ojos como platos aun mirando mis muslos y antes de levantar el rostro me sequé las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

— ¿Por eso tomas leche, gatita?

Sus ojos azules, su sonrisa ladina… ¿Tanto lo extraño que puedo imaginarlo?

Giré mi rostro casi robotizada y tomé de un par de sorbos toda la leche caliente. Luego me golpeé ambas mejillas con ambas manos y cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

Al abrirlos nuevamente ya no estaba a mi lado.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Toda crítica o comentario es bien recibida (;**

 **Este capítulo lo he dividido en dos, me emocioné al escuchar Untouched de The Veronicas, por eso la frase xd**

 **Attn. Kiriha-chan**

 **N/a: Amo la palabra "Fin", es que hasta ahora no termino muchos LongFics y es una especie de terapia personal :'v Muchas gracias a:** beautifly92, Laura, AmutoxVivi, Miss BlackFeathers, ApologyGirl **y** Ela999 **. Pervertidas :vvvvv. Feliz Navidad, por cierto. Espero la hayan pasado bien y no sigan comiendo recalentado de la cena de Navidad… como yo u.u**


End file.
